wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
War against the Zandalari
** ** ** ** ** ** * * |commanders2 =* ** * † ** † ** † ** † ** † ** † * † ** † ** † ** † ** † |forces1= |forces2= |casual1=*Very Light |casual2=*Heavy }} Prelude The days when great troll empires stretched across ancient Kalimdor are long past. Millennia of war and internal strife have stripped these nations of their power, lands, and glory. As Azeroth recovers from the destruction of the Cataclysm, the world's divided troll populations face a bleak future. These dark times have spurred the trolls of the Zandalar, the historically wise and scholarly tribe from which all trolls originated, to take drastic action. They have embarked on a bold crusade to save their race by uniting trolls into a single mighty empire. With the Zandalari's aid, the fallen capitals of the Gurubashi and Amani nations—Zul'Gurub and Zul'Aman—are already rebuilding, replenishing their forces for a bloody campaign to expand their territories. Yet Vol'jin and his Darkspear trolls are not aligned with the Zandalari. They have sworn to stand with their Horde comrades—and even work with the Alliance—should the trolls ignite a new war on Azeroth. Soon, Vol'jin might be forced to act on his promise, for if the Gurubashi and Amani are left to their own devices, the world will know the legendary strength and savagery of the ancient troll empires once again. This event however is stopped by the Horde, Alliance, and the combined efforts of the Darkspear Tribe and the Farstriders. Cataclysm Sway over the Gurubashi Empowered by the Zandalari's offer the Gurubashi launched on all out attack to claim Stranglethorn for themselves. In Northern Stranglethorn Bambala, Fort Livingston, Nesingwary's Expedition, Grom'gol Base Camp and the Rebel Camp come under attack by serpents sent by High Priest Venoxis. High Priestess Kilnara sends panthers to attack the Rebel Camp and Grom'gol while the panther Mauti attacks the hunters at Nesingwary's Expedition. Both Grom'gol and the Rebel Camp later come attack by Gurubashi trolls lead by Bloodlord Mandokir. After heroes of the Horde and Alliance beat back the Gurubashi attack they are sent to The Cape of Stranglethorn which faces it's own troubles. Zanzil the Outcast aids the Gurubashi by turning the inhabitants of both Hardwrench Hideaway and the Explorers' League Digsite into voodoo zombies by poisoning the food in each town. After saving their respective towns adventures will be sent to speak to a troll(Vol'jin for the Horde and Ghaliri for the Alliance) who is warning Baron Revilgaz and Booty Bay about the Gurubashi. Darkspear agents inside Zul'Gurub have discovered that Jin'do is wrestling Hakkar the Soulflayer into submission, holding him by spirit chains and stripping out his power into himself. They enlist adventures to put an end to Jin'do's mad plans once and for all.Quest:Break the Godbreaker Upon destroying the spiritual chains holding the Soulflayer in place, Hakkar turns upon Jin'do, and utterly destroys him, leaving only the corpse of Jin'do the Broken. Hakkar then returns the adventurers to the mortal realm, promising to deal with them another time, before vanishing. Though Hakkar is free, the Zandalari have lost their hold on Zul'Gurub. Sway over the Amani With the aid of the Zandalari, a new troll empire was brewing, spearheaded by Warlord Daakara of the Amani tribe in Zul'Aman. Vol'jin has declined this offer, and instead joined forces with the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Halduron Brightwing, and his Farstriders to counter the threat this new empire poses. In turn, Halduron has called upon Vereesa Windrunner and her rangers to join the battle, and the three can be seen planning their next move on the outskirts of Zul'Aman. After deciding an appropriate battle plan Vol'jin personally leads a strike force into Zul'Aman and with the aid of adventures puts an end to Daakara and the Zandalari's efforts within Zul'Aman. Mists of Pandaria Kun-Lai Summit The Zandalari forces are set to appear in the Kun-Lai Summit of Pandaria, having set up their base of operations on the island north of the mainland, they now pour down the shores of the region, attacking the denizens. When pandaren of Kun-Lai are threatened they turn to the Alliance and Horde for help.Zone Previews: Kun-Lai Summit References Sources * Category:Wars